Mon obsession !
by NatsuGray
Summary: Alors que les festivités pour le nouvelle année approche à Grand pas Natsu est envahis depuis plusieurs mois par un sentiment d'amour sans parvenir à révéler la nature de ses sentiments à celui qui le chamboule à en perdre le sommeil. /!\ O.S Yaoi


NDA : Voilà mon O.S pour le concours auquel je participe, je ne suis pas convaincu du résultat ayant pour habitude de m'étaler sur plusieurs chapitre. J'attends donc vos avis avec impatience

**O.S : Mon Obsession !**

An 791, journée du 31 Décembre.

L'aube se levait doucement, éclairant paisiblement la ville de Magnolia. La douce lumière du soleil perçait à travers le fin manteau de brouillard qui recouvrait la cité.

Natsu déambulait dans la ville sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il allait faire, toute la ville était sur les préparatifs de la nouvelle année mais le rose, avait bien autre en chose en tête depuis plusieurs mois...

Le mage éprouvait des sentiments à l'égard d'une personne bien particulière, et lorsqu'il avait enfin pris conscience de la valeur de cette personne, il s'était décidé à se déclarer à celui qui ne quittait plus ses pensées le poussant jusqu'à l'insomnie.

Seul Happy son fidèle compagnon savait qui était l'élu de son cœur, dernièrement Natsu ne pouvait plus se passer de sa présence, lors des missions il essayait tant bien que mal de se rapproché de cet personne, mais malgré tout ces efforts dès que le dragon slayer croisait son regard à la fois sublime et envoûtant, il venait tout à coup à perdre ses moyens.

Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose depuis tout ce temps lui avoué son amour, mais il n'était jamais parvenue à trouver la force de lui dire...

Il restait désormais moins de vingt-quatre heures avant la nouvelle année mais le mage s'était promis qu'avant la fin de ce délai il avouerait ses sentiments à l'être qui l'aime.

Il le fallait, cela faisait maintenant près de trois jours que le rose n'avait pas fermé l'œil... cette personne à la fois si proche et inaccessible hantait ses pensées à longueur de journée, elle était devenue son obsession.

Après plusieurs minutes le mage se retrouva devant une petite boutique de bijoux... il leva difficilement la tête en direction de la vitrine.

Il était prévu que tout les mages apporte un cadeau à la guilde afin de célébrer dignement la fin des fêtes !

Le mage soupira bruyamment tout en levant la tête vers les cieux, le mage put ainsi profiter de la tombée de quelque flocons.

– Pourquoi je ne parviens pas à te possédé, murmura le rose tout en accueillant un flocon dans le creux de sa main, si seulement je pouvais juste ne serait-ce que t'avoir près de moi...

En effet les choses étaient devenus compliqué depuis quelques jours, cet être si cher à son cœur semblait ne plus vraiment lui accordé d'attention, Natsu avait tout bonnement l'impression de ne plus existé à ces yeux.

De plus comme si sa ne suffisait pas, son compagnon passait beaucoup de temps voir même la quasi totalité de ses journées avec une autre personne.

Le rose serra brusquement les dents... comment avait-il pu croire un jour que Gray pourrait répondre de manière réciproque à ses sentiments !

Avant de reprendre sa marche le mage lança un dernier regard en direction de la vitrine, quand tout à coup ses pupilles se figèrent devant un magnifique petit bracelet en argent, composé de multiple petit flocons, avec un cœur au milieu de ceux-ci.

Natsu resta pendant plusieurs à regarder ce bijoux devant lequel il avait craqué !

Le rose posa ses mains sur la vitrine et son cœur s'emballa.

– Il serait parfait pour toi Gray...

Une violente bourrasque passa à travers la ruelle, balayant par la même occasion quelques mèches de sa chevelure rose.

Quelques larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux, mais le jeune homme les effaça rapidement. Natsu souffrait atrocement ! Jamais le pauvre mage n'aurait imaginé un jour que l'amour puisse le détruire ainsi. Bons nombres de ses camarades c'étaient inquiétés de son état, mais le jeune homme n'avait rien voulu confié, et lorsque certains insistait un peu trop c'est finalement Happy qui finissait par s'interposer, connaissant parfaitement le mal-être qui détruisait son ami depuis de nombreux mois.

De plus avec les nuits difficile que le dragon slayer passait il était du genre à s'emporter rapidement, d'où la volonté du petit Exceed de garder un œil sur son camarade !

Alors que le rose s'apprêtait à reprendre sa marche, il fut interrompus par une voix qui l'appela.

– Natsu ! S'écria Lucy.

Le dragon slayer se retourna tout en essayant de masqué son trouble.

– Salut, Lucy.

– Tu ne viens pas à la guilde ? Interrogea la blonde.

– Je prenais seulement l'air avant de m'y rendre, dit le mage avant que son visage ne s'assombrisse tout à coup.

– Natsu... tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Je te trouve étrange depuis quelques jours.

– Je t'assure que ce n'est rien, repris son camarade en lui offrant un sourire.

– Très bien... je te fais confiance, à toute à l'heure !

La mage repartit tranquillement et pris le chemin opposé à celui de sa camarade, souhaitant simplement rentrée chez lui. Il n'était tout simplement plus d'humeur à se rendre au QG surtout si c'était pour être assaillit de question en tout genre.

Et puis à quoi bon s'y rendre si la personne qu'il souhaitait plus que tout voir près de lui, ne lui accordait plus le moindre regard...

Sur le point de quitté la ville il reconnu la silhouette d'un de ses amis, il en était sûre et l'odeur que dégageait cette personne ne faisait que confirmé ce qu'il voyait.

Les yeux du roses s'écarquillèrent, et le mage se sentit tout à coup chamboulé par la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

Gray adossé à un mur embrassant Juvia, Natsu resta interdit face à cette scène, pourtant malgré tout il n'était pas si surpris que sa, tout deux c'étaient rapprochés depuis quelques jours.

Le mage le savait, tôt ou tard cela devait arrivé, mais au fond de lui il voulait croire qu'il y avait une infime chance pour lui de le posséder, mais voilà en cet instant... ce petit espoir venait de volé en éclat.

Ni une ni deux, le rose se retourna et partit en courant les larmes coulants sur son visage et le cœur brisé.

Gray remarqua son ami du coin de l'œil, puis repoussa Juvia...

– Bon sang ! T'as bien choisi ton moment toi ! Dit Gray.

Le rose courait encore et toujours, le jeune homme était tout juste anéantit, plus rien ne comptait pour lui désormais, il tourna rapidement sur sa gauche puis percuta malencontreusement un jeune couple.

– Non mais tu peut pas faire attention ou tu vas, dit un jeune homme.

– Sa va, calme toi il ne l'a pas fais exprès, repris sa compagne en tentant de calmer son impétueux compagnon.

– Je suis désolé, annonça Natsu tout en se relevant.

Le jeune couple se calma, en reconnaissant cette touffe de cheveux rose si particulière.

– Natsu ! Tu vas bien ?

Le mage releva la tête en direction du couple et reconnus Lévy accompagnée par Gadjeel.

– T'en fais pas pour lui, il à la tête dur même si il n'y à pas grand chose dedans, déclara le dragon d'acier avec un ton provocant.

– Lâche moi tu veut ! Répondit agressivement Natsu avant de reprendre sa route, sans se soucier d'avantage de ses camarades.

– Tient mais quel mouche l'à piqué ?

– Tu aurais pue te montré plus agréable avec lui, la sermonna Lévy.

– C'est lui qui est bizarre, repris Gadjeel, il dit que tout va bien mais j'ai bien remarqué que quelque chose le chamboulait.

– Que veut tu dire ?

– Ce n'était qu'un constat, rien de plus... allons vite à la guilde déposé tout sa.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche le jeune couple se retrouva finalement devant le bâtiment, orné de divers élément, annonçant l'arrivé d'une grande fête sous peu !

Une fois à l'intérieur, l'ambiance était au rendez-vous, la joie et la bonne humeur régnait au sein de la guilde, tous les membres étaient impatient de célébrer la nouvelle année.

L'équipe de Natsu était assise au bar profitant d'un bol de délicieux lait chaud, tout en échangeant des familiarité.

– Dis moi Erza ? Tu as choisi ta tenue pour ce soir ? Interrogea une petite mage à la chevelure bleu.

– Oui ! Répondit la rousse avec un grand sourire, je dois la récupérer en début d'après-midi !

– Je suis décidément impatiente, repris Lucy, particulièrement enthousiaste.

– Quelque chose me dit que sa va encore mal tourné, dit une petite Exceed.

– Aye ! Sa ne serait pas Fairy Tail sinon, déclara Happy.

Le petit groupe se mit à rire, nul doute que la soirée qui allait venir promettait d'être mémorable pour tous.

Wendy se tourna tout à coup vers Gray, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

– Gray ?

Le brun soupira bruyamment puis se tourna vers la jeune fille.

– Tu vas bien ? Questionna Erza tout à coup surprise par l'étrange silence de son ami.

– Oui, c'est à propos de Juvia...

– C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dit, elle n'est pas avec toi aujourd'hui, vous étiez pourtant inséparable ces derniers jours, dit Lucy.

– Arrêter avec sa ! Haussa le brun, tout en serrant fermement sa tasse.

Ses amis se figèrent sur place, devant ce soudain changement de comportement. Que pouvait-il bien s'être passée pour que Gray soit dans cet état.

– Explique nous, déclara Erza d'une voix douce afin de l'aidé à se calmé.

– C'est elle qui ne me lâchait plus depuis Noël, à tel point que j'ai plus du tout eu l'occasion d'approché Natsu...

– J'ai du mal à te suivre là... repris Lucy.

– J'ai essayé à de multiple reprise de lui faire comprendre que je n'avait pas de sentiments pour elle, mais aujourd'hui, elle m'a embrasser et là, tout est sortit...

– Tu veut dire que tu lui as fait comprendre que tu n'éprouvait pas de sentiments pour elle ?

– C'est sa... dit le brun en se levant puis en quittant la guilde, sous le regard inquisiteur de ses camarades.

Quelques instants après être sortit il croisa Juvia puis se figea sur place ne savant plus quoi dire ou faire...

– Gray-sama je...

– Ne dis rien Juvia, c'est à moi de m'excuser pour t'avoir repousser et blessé ainsi, cependant j'aimerais que tu comprennes que je n'éprouve pas de sentiments pour toi...

La mage d'eau sentit un pincement au cœur, mais la curiosité dont elle était subitement envahis repris bien vite le dessus, sur sa peine.

Juvia était curieuse de savoir qui pouvait bien être la personne qui avait conquis le cœur du brun.

Gray repris finalement sa marche, s'éloignant peu à peu de la guilde.

La nuit commençait finalement à tombé sur Magnolia, alors que les derniers mages arrivaient à la guilde pour célébrer l'arrivée de la nouvelle année, Gray quant à lui sortait d'une boutique sur le point de fermer, une petite boite entre les mains, avant de se dirigé vers la maison de son camarade Natsu.

Pendant le trajet, le brun ne put s'empêcher de ressasser le moment ou le rose l'avais surpris en train d'embrassé Juvia.

Le mage s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réagis plus tôt, il avait bien sentit que quelque chose dans le comportement de son ami avait changé. Lorsque Natsu l'approchait, celui-ci se mettait parfois à rougir sans raison, et ce qui avait fini par mettre la puce à l'oreille de Gray était le comportement de son ami pendant leurs querelles.

Le brun avait bien pris conscience des sentiments de son camarade, pourtant lui même ne savait pas comment réagir face à sa !

Aimé un homme n'était pas chose commune surtout lorsqu'on en est sois-même un... ne sachant finalement pas comment agir, il avait fini par prendre ses distance en espérant que les sentiments de celui-ci finirait par s'envoler.

Cette décision lui paraissait tout à coup égoïste, il avait compris ce qu'éprouvait Natsu pour lui et pourtant, le mage avait été incapable de lui donné ne serait-ce qu'une réponse, ou même d'essayer de discuté.

Et dire que pour qu'enfin il prenne conscience de l'intérêt de Natsu, il avait fallut qu'il le voit fuir ce moment ou Juvia l'avais embrassé...

Comme pour fuir une nouvelle fois, il s'était énervé contre sa pauvre camarade, alors que tout était de sa faute. Mais désormais Gray en était certain, le mage était déterminé à répondre réciproquement aux sentiments de son compagnon.

Et alors même qu'il émergeait de ses pensées, le voilà qui se tenait devant la petite maison de son compagnon.

Son cœur s'emballa subitement, il hésita pendant plusieurs minutes avant de frapper à la porte...

Le mage de construction, pris finalement une grande bouffée d'air avant de taper.

Gray attendit pendant quelques secondes puis renouvela à nouveau son geste, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, et le mage supportait de moins en moins cette attente véritablement insoutenable !

Après plusieurs secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, le mage entendit un clic, suivis d'une voix qu'il connaissait très bien.

– Qui que ce soit... je ne veut pas être dérangé, dit le rose la gorge nouée et la voix tremblante.

Gray sentit un pincement au cœur, le trouble de son camarade lui explosait en plein visage et le brun se sentait encore plus coupable d'avoir choisis le silence, face au rapprochement de Natsu à son égard.

Le mage aux cheveux ébène posa simplement la paume de sa main sur la porte, avant d'annoncer d'une voix hésitante :

– Natsu...

De l'autre côté, les yeux du roses s'écarquillèrent et son cœur s'emballa subitement, face à l'entente de cette simple voix.

Pourquoi était-il ici ? Quelqu'un devait sûrement l'avoir envoyé le chercher, voyant qu'il ne manquait plus que lui pour les festivités.

Bon sang ! Pensa Natsu.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Interrogea le dragon slayer, d'une voix sèche.

Gray serra les dents face à l'intonation de son camarade, pourtant au fond de lui, il méritait cela. Par sa faute son meilleur ami, rival, non futur compagnon, du moins c'est ce que le mage souhaitait plus que tout, souffrait mais Gray était bien déterminé à conquérir le cœur de Natsu !

– Ecoute, je...

– Je ne viendrais pas à la Guilde Gray ! Dit le rose coupant la parole à son ami.

– Je ne suis pas là pour sa !

– Alors pourquoi vient tu ici ?! Haussa Natsu.

– Pour te parlé, répondit son camarade la voix tremblante.

– De ta relation avec Juvia ? Je suis au courant figure toi ! Je vous est aperçu en ville...

– Non justement tu ne sait rien alors écoute moi, tête brûlée !

Un silence s'installa, le mage de feu retenait tant bien que mal ses larmes, cette situation était difficilement supportable pour lui, surtout que ses nerfs étaient à vifs ces derniers temps suite au gros manque de sommeil dont il était victime.

Natsu finit par s'éloigner de l'entrée, et lorsque Gray pris conscience que son ami fuyait le dialogue, il fut tout à coup pris de panique ayant l'impression de voir s'envoler à jamais celui qu'il aimait. Sans attendre le brun, se saisi de la poignée pour entrée, mais la porte semblait fermé.

Non il ne fallait que les choses tournent ainsi !

– Je t'aime Natsu ! S'écria le brun.

Le concerné se figea net dans la pièce principale tel une statue de marbre. Je t'aime ? Natsu avait-il bien entendu ?

Non il avait du rêver, pourtant son cœur s'était de nouveau mis à battre de manière incontrôlé comme pour lui confirmé les paroles du mage de glace. Les larmes que le rose tentaient de contenir depuis plusieurs minutes finirent par franchir la barrière de ses yeux.

Il se laissa tombé à genou, malgré l'envie qui lui prenait d'aller ouvrir cette porte, afin de pouvoir se retrouver face à Gray, le pauvre était incapable de se relevé, son doux visage était rougi et submergé par les larmes. Cependant il était tout à coup plus serein, ces paroles qu'il avait tant rêver d'entendre, lui était enfin parvenu !

Le mage aux cheveux roses, tenta tant bien que mal de se relever afin d'ouvrir à son camarade. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de se redresser qu'il entendit le brun s'éloigner...

Non ! Malgré tous ses efforts il ne parvenait toujours pas à décoché le moindre petit mot ou son.

Le chagrin s'empara à nouveau de lui, mais cette fois ses larmes reflétaient sa peine, et surtout la peur de perdre la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus.

Après bons nombres d'efforts, pour se reprendre Natsu déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit sans attendre.

L'expression sur son visage sur figea et ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent, lorsque la seule chose qui s'offrait face à lui était un chemin, menant à la forêt, route paisiblement éclairée par une magnifique pleine lune, la scène s'accompagnant de doux flocons dansant dans le ciel nocturne au gré du vent...

Personne ? Gray était partit ? Le rose se sentit tombé mais se raccrocha rapidement à l'entrebâillement de la porte, avant de s'élancer sans réfléchir sur le chemin dans le but de rattraper son ami.

– Gray ! dit Natsu totalement chamboulé, tout en trébuchant.

Le dragon slayer n'en avait pas la force, il tremblait, était à bout, son corps et ses émotions le rendais plus vulnérable que jamais...

pendant sa chute le mage tandis le bras, face à lui comme si il espérait rattrapé son camarade, et ainsi répondre réciproquement à son amour, avant de se sentir sombrer.

A cet instant juste avant que Natsu ne s'écrase sur le sol, deux bras l'enlacèrent tendrement avant de blottir son camarade contre lui.

Le mage de feu eu pendant un court instant le souffle coupé, puis pris une grande inspiration. Sans attendre il répondit à l'étreinte que lui offrait Gray !

Cet odeur, le jeune homme l'avais reconnus, et n'avais pas hésité un instant à se blottir contre son ami.

Gray souriait tendrement, tout en ne lâchant pas son camarade. Il sentait le cœur de son rival battre à tout rompre, Natsu déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon, avant de fermer les yeux et d'essayer enfin de se détendre dans les bras réconfortant de son bien aimé !

Le brun glissa une main dans la chevelure en bataille de Natsu souhaitant enfin que celui-ci ce calme.

Tout deux se laissèrent porter par leurs étreintes, aucun des deux ne voulait rompre ce doux contact.

Après plusieurs minutes, Gray finit par ramener son ami à l'intérieur de la maison. Une fois rentré et le rose plus serein, tout deux s'acièrent sur l'unique canapé du salon, la gêne ayant fini par les submergés tous les deux...

Aucun ne savait vraiment quoi dire, au bout de plusieurs minutes ce fut finalement Natsu qui se leva, tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

– Tu veut boire quelques chose, bafouilla le rose tout en se sentant rougir.

– Un verre d'eau sa ira, répondit timidement le brun.

L'échange n'alla pour le moment pas plus loin, en effet les garçons n'avaient jamais vraiment pris le temps de parlé comme deux bons amis, la seule chose que ces deux là savaient faire de leurs journée étaient de se chamailler et ce critiqués, pourtant malgré les apparences tout deux éprouvaient un profond respect l'un pour l'autre. Si Gray venait à voir son camarade dans un sale état, il donnerait tout pour faire payer le responsable.

Natsu revînt avec deux verres d'eau, qu'il déposa sur la petite table basse situé devant eux puis s'installa de nouveau dans le canapé.

Gray se tourna vers son camarade, les pommettes rosies. Le dragon slayer se tourna à son tour vers lui et se laissa envoûté par les magnifiques pupilles bleues de son vis-à-vis.

Gray quant à lui fixait le doux visage de son compagnon, des cernes apparaissaient sous ces yeux démontrant le cruel manque de sommeil dont-il était victime.

Les mains des deux garçons se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre avant que leurs doigts ne s'entrelacent.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait avoir pris conscience de ce doux contact.

Le brun glissa son autre main sur la joue de son ami, tout en la caressant tendrement, avant de rapproché ses lèvres vers celle du rose.

Gray fini par capturer les fines lèvres de Natsu, dans un doux baiser, celui-ci répondit à ce contact avant de mordre doucement la lèvre inférieur du brun indiquant son désir d'intensifier l'échange.

Gray entrouvrit sa bouche, avant d'offrir l'accès à sa cavité. Sans attendre son compagnon partit à la rencontre de la langue de son partenaire. Toutes deux se mirent à dansé un doux ballet qui s'accéléra rapidement, le rose glissa une main dans le cou de son amant afin d'intensifier l'échange, Gray plongea la sienne dans les cheveux en bataille du rose, souhaitant multiplier les sensations.

Le baiser se faisait de plus en plus torride et passionné.

Finalement Natsu rompit l'échange à bout de souffle le visage rougi, avant de se jeter dans les bras de son compagnon et de le regarder dans les yeux.

– Je t'aime Gray !

Comme seul réponse le brun lui sourit avant de l'embrassé de nouveau. Les deux garçons finirent ensuite par se séparer.

– On devraient rejoindre les autres maintenant, commença Gray.

– Quoi ? Si vite ? S'affola Natsu.

– Ils on déjà du commencé s'exaspéra Gray, avec la chance qu'on à on est les dernier...

– Ok, alors ne tardons plus, repris Natsu en saisissant la main de son compagnon.

Gray sourit de nouveau et tout deux prirent la route en direction de la guilde afin de s'amuser avant la nouvelle année !

Après une bonne marche, les deux jeunes hommes se tenaient maintenant devant le bâtiment, la musique, les rires, les bruits de verres qui s'entrechoquent, tout laissais à pensé que la fête allait être mémorable ce soir !

– Enfin vous voilà tous les deux ! S'énerva Erza.

– Désolé, murmura Natsu.

– On attendaient plus que vous ! Franchement vous auriez pu vous changé pour ce soir, suivi Lucy.

– Ne vous en faites pas tous les deux ! Il se trouve que j'ai ce qu'il vous faut repris Mira.

Une fois à l'intérieur, les deux garçons furent salué chaleureusement par tous les membres, avant de se rendre à l'étage, pour revêtir les costumes que Mira leurs avaient préparé.

Une fois tout deux changé, avant que Natsu ne se précipite dans la pièce principale, Gray le plaqua contre la porte avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

– Tu es tellement beau, je n'ai pas pu résister...

Natsu sourit malicieusement face à son amant avant de caresser son doux visage.

– Toi aussi !

Les deux garçons se joignirent donc à la fête, chacun allant de son côté afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur leurs nouvelle relation.

Gray passa la soirée en compagnie de Lisanna, Juvia, Elfman et Wendy, Natsu quant à lui s'étaient joint à Erza, Lucy, Mira et aux Exceed.

La soirée se poursuivait dans la joie et la bonne humeur, l'alcool coulait à flot, les deux jeunes hommes ne manquaient pas durant la fête de s'échanger de petit regard complice.

– Alors c'est lui dont vous êtes tombé amoureux ?! Questionna Juvia.

– De quoi tu parles, bégaya Gray.

– J'ai bien remarqué la manière dont vous vous observiez tous les deux, taquina la mage d'eau.

– Non c'est juste que...

Juvia se saisi de la main du brun, tout en le regardant tendrement, si Gray était heureux avec lui alors elle respecterait son choix, bien que son cœur est du mal à accepter ce fait, la mage se consolait en se disant que sa n'étais pas sa rival Lucy qui l'avait séduit.

Plus tard la soirée fut marqué par un événement plus que touchant, lors de l'échange des cadeaux, Gadjeel avait profité de cet instant pour faire une demande particulière à sa compagne.

Demande de mariage à laquelle répondit joyeuse la mage des mots Lévy.

C'est aussi à ce moment que Natsu et Gray s'était isolés, le mage aux cheveux ébènes profita de l'occasion pour offrir le coffret qu'il avait acheté, à son compagnon.

Le rose sa saisit de l'objet et l'ouvrit, puis des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux lorsqu'il s'aperçut du contenu de la boîte.

Ce bracelet !? Natsu n'en revenait pas, c'était celui qu'il avait remarqué dans la vitrine de cet bijouterie.

– Gray...

– Sa ne te plaît pas...

– Non ce n'est pas sa repris Natsu, en voyant la mine déçu de son amant, il est magnifique ! Je l'ai aperçu ce matin... et je souhaitais plus que tout te l'offrir, mais à ce moment là rien n'indiquait que tu répondrais à mes sentiments, dit le rose, son visage s'assombrissant subitement, et puis moi je n'ai rien pour toi...

Gray se saisit du poignet de Natsu afin de lui mettre ce magnifique petit bracelet, le dragon slayer rougi, mais se refusa à regarder son vis-à-vis, gêner par la situation, mais surtout honteux de ne rien avoir pour celui qu'il chérissait plus que tout !

Le brun, bien décidé à rendre le sourire à son ami, se saisit de son menton, le forçant ainsi à le regarder.

– Tu sait... tu me l'as déjà offert mon cadeau, déclara Gray amusé.

– Ah oui ?

– C'est toi mon cadeau Natsu, murmura Gray d'une voix suave.

– Moi ? Gray je suis sérieux ! Je n'ai rien en retour pour toi !

– Écoute, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour sa alors...accepte ce bracelet comme une excuse au fait que tu es souffert par ma faute, suite à mon silence, comme sa nous serons quittes, repris le mage de glace, en glissant une main dans la chevelure de son camarade.

Le cœur du rose s'emballa subitement, puis sans attendre une seconde de plus se jeta sur les lèvres de Gray, avant de l'enlacer aux bords des larmes !

– Je t'aime Gray !

– Moi aussi Natsu !

– C'est beau L'amour !

– Happy ? S'exclamèrent les deux jeunes hommes.

– Je suis content de voir que sa roule entre vous, repris l'Exceed avec un large sourire.

– Oui ! Répondit Natsu aux anges.

Happy était heureux de revoir son ami, aussi souriant. Après avoir souffert pendant des mois de ses sentiments grandissant pour Gray il allait enfin pouvoir profité pleinement de sa compagnie !

Tous les mages finirent par se rassembler pour la fameux compte à rebours A la fin de celui-ci tous les mages levèrent un verre à la nouvelle année qui venait, et surtout aux futurs fiançailles de Gadjeel et Lévy.

Tout à coup les mages se tournèrent vers un nouveau couple que personne n'aurait imaginés, Les deux garçons rompirent leurs baisés sous tous les regard inquisiteurs des mages présents.

Un long silence s'installa, avant que les fées ne crient en chœur :

– Ils sont mignons !

Les deux jeunes hommes furent dans un premier temps surpris, puis plusieurs mages s'amusèrent à les séparés, curieux de connaître l'histoire qui les avaient réunis en ce soir de réveillon !

Les mages profitèrent donc des dernières heures avant de rentrer chez eux, Natsu se montrant prévenant à l'égard de ses camarades.

– Je vous prévient il est à moi ! Menaça faussement le rose.

Gray ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un large sourire face à la réplique de son ami, lui même n'attendant qu'une chose, passée la nuit dans les bras de celui qu'il chérissait plus que tout.

FIN


End file.
